That's my son, it's my boy
That's my son, it's my boy! Sherman brings back Ray Kon's body, much to the shock and horror of the people in the crowd. That's my son, that's my boy! Richard Tyler brings Ash Ketchum's body back to the Quidditch Pitch. People gasp in shock and horror to witness Ash's death (including Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, Serena, Iris, Cilan, Lillie, Delia, Clemont, Bonnie, Sparky, Pilup, Dedenne, Mr. Mime, Axew, Sakura, Espeon, Ritchie, Todd, Misty, Dawn, May, Max and Pikachu) as Richard Tyler breaks down, crying over the body of Ash, who was murdered on Rasputin's orders. Misty is seen crying, and so is Pikachu. That's my son, it's my boy! Bart Simpson returns body of Steve Smith, who was murdered by Cecil Terwilliger on Sideshow Bob's orders, to the Quidditch Pitch. The spectators gasp in shock and horror to witness Steve's death (including Roger, Francine and Hailee) as Bart breaks down, sobbing. Stan Smith hurries over to the corpse of his son That's my son, i's My Boy Hiccup's body is brought back by Hiro Hamada and Stoick hurries over to his son who was killed by Beastly on No-Heart's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Matt Ishida's body is brought back by Mowgli, and everybody (including Sora Takenouchi) to witness Matt's passing. Hiroaki Ishida hurries right over to his son who was murdered by Hernán Cortéson Tzekel-Kan's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Simba's body's brought back by Kit Cloudkicker. Everybody's shocked (including Sarabi, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bunga, Zuri, Kiara, Kovu and the others). Mufasa hurries over to his son who was killed by Mole Branch on Shere Kahn's orders. That's my adoptive brother, it's my adoptive bro! Link's body is brought back by Sonic the Hedgehog, everyone is shocked by this horrible tragedy (especially Zelda and some of Link's good friends) and Captain Falcon hurries over to his best friend for life who was killed by Mephiles the Dark on Dr. Eggman's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Sherman Peabody brings Ray Kon's body back to the Quidditch Pitch. People gasp in shock to witness Ray's death (including Tyson, Kai, Max, Lee, Hilary, Daichi, Mr. Dickenson, Gary, Kevin, Kenny, and Mariah - who starts crying) as Sherman breaks down, crying. Captain Li Shang hurries over to his son, who was murdered on the orders of The Shredder That's my son, it's my boy! Chicken Little Bring Basil's body back to the field and everybody screams and gasps in shock and horror to witness Basil's passing (including Abby Mallard, Runt, Foxy Loxy, Fish Outta Water, Olivia Flaversham, Dawson, and Mrs. Brisby) Papa Mousekewitz hurries over Basil, who was murdered by Randall on Mr. Waternoose's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Christopher Robin brings Phillip's body to the Quidditch Pitch. Most people gasp in shock to witness Phillip's death (including the 3 good fairies and Aurora) just as Christopher Robin breaks down and begins sobbing silently when King Hubert runs right over to his son who was killed by Lawrence on the orders of Dr. Facilier. That's my son, it's my boy! Cornelius's body is returned to the Quidditch Pitch. Most people gasp in shock to witness Cornelius's death (including Thumbelina) That's my son, it's my boy! Yankee Irving returned Mowgli's Body to Quidditch Pitch. People Gasp in shock to witness Mowgli's Death (Including Baloo, the vultures, Bagheera, his Wolf family, and Shanti) as Yankee breaks down and Begins to sob when Aladdin to his son who was Killed by Dartz on the orders of Gozaburo That's my son, it's my boy! Alvin Jr. Seville Brings Kit Cloudkicker's body back to the Quidditch pitch. People gasp to witness Kit's death (including Molly Cunningham and her mother) as Dale breaks down, weeping when Baloo runs over to the cub's corpse That's my son, it's my boy! Lewis brins Older gohan body back killed by Android 17 by the others of Lord Farquaad That's my son, it's my boy! Ash ketchum brings Wart's Body back to the Quidditch Pitch. People over the spectators gasp in shock (including Merlin and Alice) to witness Wart's Death As Ash Ketchum Breaks Down, Weeping; when Roger Ratcliffe runs over his Son, who was killed by Meowth on the orders of James That's my son, it's my boy! Phillip J. Fry's body is brought back by Tommy Pickles and people over fhe spectators scream and gasp in shock (including Leela, Zoidberg, Amy Wong and Bender) to witness Fry's death. Yancy Fry Sr. hurries over to his son who was killed by Big Dark Pete on Constantine's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Bart's body's brought back by Lincoln Loud and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Richard and Lewis, Wendell, Janey, Marge, Lisa, Milhouse, Rod, Todd, Seymour, Armin, Lunch Lady Doris, Elizabeth, Krusty, Apu, Clancy, Ned and Abe) to witness Bart's passing. Homer Simpson hurries over to his son who was killed by Jack Spicer on Chase Young's orders. That's my brother, it's my bro! Sonic's body's brought back by Arnold Shortman and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Princess Elise, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Cream, Blaze, Rotor, Sally, Bunnie, Ray, Antoine, Sonia and Mighty) to witness Sonic's passing. Manic the Hedgehog hurries over to his brother who was killed by Frollo on Hades orders. That's my son, that's my boy! Numbuh 4's body's brought back by Numbuh 1 and everybody begins screaming and gasping in shock (including Numbuhs 2, 3, 5, 86 and other Kids Next Door Operatives) to witness Numbuh 4's passing. Sid Beatles hurries over to his son who was killed by Knightbrace on Father's orders. That's a my brother, it's a my partner! Luigi's body's brought back by Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger and everybody begins screaming and gasping in shock (including Daisy, Yoshi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Toad and Toadette) to witness Luigi's passing. Mario hurries over to his brother and partner who was killed by Bowser Jr. on Bowser's orders. Ese es mi hijo, es mi chico! (That's my son, it's my boy!) Miguel Rivera's body's brought back by Dash Parr and everybody begins screaming and gasping in shock (including Nina Lopez, Ferdinand, Bones, Guapo, Valiente, Lupe, Juan and Judith Lopez (with Nina's 1 year old brother, Isaac Lopez), Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Lenny, Slinky, Wheezy, Hamm, Violet, Frozone, Sully, Mike, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Sheriff, Ramone, Flo, Filmore, Sarge, Lizzie and Red) to witness Miguel's passing. Enrique hurries over to his son who was killed by Syndrome on Emperor Zurg's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Kevin Keller's body's brought back by Archie Andrews and everybody begins screaming and gasping in shock (including Cheryl Blossom, Jughead Jones, Reggie Mantle, Moose Mason, Dilton Doiley, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Midge Klump, Ethel Biggs, Geraldine Grundy, Elmer Flutesnoot, George Svenson, Bernice Beazely, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Espio the Chameleon, Sabrina Spellman, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, E-123 Omega, E-102 Gamma, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Sticks the Badger and Soar the Eagle) to witness Kevin's passing. Tom hurries over to his son who was killed by Goldar on Ivan Ooze's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Tommy Pickles' body's brought back by Alvin Seville and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Didi, Drew, Charlotte, Chas, Kira, Betty, Howard, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka) to witness Tommy's passing. Stu Pickles hurries over to his 1st born son who was murdered by Lawrence on Dr. Faciler's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Alvin Seville's body's brought back by Hiccup Haddock and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Betsy Miller.) to witness Alvin's passing. Dave Seville hurries over to 1 of his adoptive sons who was murdered on Merlock's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Jack Frost's body's brought back by Sora Strife and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff) to witness Jack's passing. North hurries over to his son who was murdered on Winterbolt's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Kristoff's body's brought back by Naruto Uzamaki and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Jack Frost) to witness Kristoff's passing. Cliff hurries over to his adoptive son who was murdered on Frollo's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Eric's body's brought back by Link (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Ariel and Sebastian) to witness Eric's passing. King Stanley (OC character) hurries over to his son who was murdered on Jafar's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Adam's body's brought back by Wilbur Robinson and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip) to witness Adam's passing. King Toby hurries over to his adoptive son who was murdered on Gozaburo's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Lincoln Loud's body's brought back by Timmy Turner and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Rita, Lori, Lily, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Luan, Lisa and Leni Loud, Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago) to witness Lincoln's passing. Lynn Loud Sr. hurries over to his son who was murdered on Lord Zedd's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Beast Boy's body's brought back by Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans team and everybody screams and gasps in shock (Including Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Hot Spot, Wildebeest and Mas y Menos) to witness Beast Boy's passing. Mento hurries over to his team partner who was murdered on Slade's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Mike Believe's body's brought back by Mac Vaughn and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, Robin Snyder and Mr. and Mrs. Believe) to witness Mike's passing. Mr. Believe hurries over to his son who was murdered on Super Shredder's orders. That's my dog, it's my pooch! Thunderdogg's body's brought back by Yakko Warner and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Wakko, Dot, Professors Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Elmer, Foghorn, Tweety, Sylvester, Lola, Tina, Petunia, Coach Sam, Sweetie and Mindy Jones) to witness Thunderdogg's passing. Ned Flanders hurries over to his brave, heroic and fearless blue dog who as murdered on Mr. Hitchers orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Josh Baldwin/the White Blaster BeetleBorg's body's brought back by Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Roland, Jo, Trip,Van, Frankenbeans, Wolfgang, Abbie, Aaron, Heather and Nano) to witness Josh's passing. Carl Baldwin hurries over to his son who was murdered on Vexor's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! David Jones's body's brought back by Taran and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Anne-Marie, Harold, Kate, Alexandra and Claire) to witness David's passing. Thom Jones hurries over to his son who was murdered on Captain Hook's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Alex the Lion's body's brought back by Simba and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Gia, Vitaly and Stefano) to witness Alex's passing. Zuba hurries over to his son who was murdered on Scar's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Eugene Fitzherbert's body's brought back by Doug Funnie and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Jack Frost and Rapunzel) to witness Eugene's passing. King Edmund hurries over to his son who was murdered on Professor Screw-Eyes' orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Doug Funnie's body's brought back by Danny Fenton and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Patti Mayonnaise, Skeeter Valentine, Bebe Bluff and Chalky Studebaker) to witness Doug's passing. Phil Funnie hurries over to his son who was murdered on Judge Doom's orders. That's son, it's my boy! Taran's body's brought back by Cody Gunderson and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Eilonwy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Clarabelle) to witness Taran's passing. John Smith hurries over to his adoptive son who was murdered on Shan Yu's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Ron Stoppable's body's brought back by David Richardson and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Kim Possible, Wade, Monique, Yori, Felix Renton, Lilo, Stitch, Jumbaa and Pleakley) to witness Ron's passing. Richard Stoppable hurries over to his son who was murdered on Count Dooku's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Danny Fenton's body's brought back by Jake Long and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Tucker Foley, Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago) to witness Danny's passing. Jack Fenton hurries over to his son who was murdered on Dr. Drakken's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Ted Wiggins's body's brought back by Gene, the hero of Emoji Town, and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Audrey Richardson, Mrs. Wiggins, Grammy Norma and the Lorax) to witness Ted's passing. Mr. Wiggins hurries over to his son who was murdered by Jafar on Frollo's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Sora Strife's body's brought back by Greg Heffley and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Kairi Forkanoff, Tifa Strife, Roxas, Namine, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle) to witness Sora's passing. Cloud Strife hurries over to his son who was murdered by Bruiser on Thrax's orders.4 That's my cousin, it's my partner! Stanley the Silver Tank Engine's body's brought back by Thomas the Tank Engine and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Lady, Percy the Green Saddletank Engine, Mavis the Kid Friendly Diesel Engine, Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Bill and Ben) to witness Stanley's passing. James hurries over to his adoptive cousin who was murdered by Splatter on Diesel 10's orders. That's my son, it's my boy! Po the Panda's body's brought back by Alex the Lion and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane, RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzy, Heather, Penny, Lou, the porcupine triplets, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Marty, Melman and Gloria) to witness Po's passing. Li-Shan hurries over to his son who was murdered by Lidong on Makunga's order That's my son, it's my boy! Mason Smith's body's brought back by Russell Glover and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Bonnie Anderson, Larry and Julia Anderson, Emily Davis, Molly Davis, Stacy Smith and Toby Smith) to witness Mason's passing. Toby Smith hurries over to his son who was murdered by Lotso on King Mandrake's orders. Female Version That's my daughter, it's my girl! Nina Lopez's body is brought back by June Bailey and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Miguel Rivera, Juan and Judith Lopez, Ferdinand, Bones, Lupe, Una, Dos, Tres and Cuatro) to witness Nina's passing. Juan Lopez hurries over to his daughter who was murdered by Dr. Eggman on Agatha Trunchbull's orders. That's my daughter, it's my girl! Leslie Burke's body's brought back by April Windsor and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Jesse, May Belle, Brenda, Ellie, Joyce, Jack, Mary, and Bill, to witness Leslie's passing. Bill Burke hurries over to his daughter who was murdered by Agatha Trunchbull on the Green Goblin's orders. That's my daughter, it's my girl! ???'s body is brought back by Susie Carmichael That's my daughter, it's my girl! ???'s body is brought back by Carol-Anne Freeling That's my daughter, that's my baby! Amy Rose's body is brought back by Gosalyn Mallard That's my daughter, it's my girl! Gwen Stacy's body is brought back by Matilda Wormwood That's my daughter, it's my girl! Susie Carmichael's body's brought back by Nina Lopez and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Phil DeVille, Lucy and Randy Carmichael, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Daggett, Nobert, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lisa, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily and Luan) to witness Susie's passing. Randy Carmichael hurries over to his daughter who was murdered by Lord Zedd on Rita Repulsa's orders. That's my daughter, it's my girl! Dody Bishops's body's brought back by Lisa Simpson and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Ginger, Macie, Courtney, Miranda, Carl, Hoodsey, Joanne and Dave) to witness Dody's passing. Dave Bishop hurries over to his daughter who was murdered by Sideshow Bob on Francesca Terwilliger's orders. That's my daughter, it's my girl! Kimi Finster's body's brought back by Ronnie Anne Santiago and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Chaz Finster and Kira Finster) to witness Kimi Finster's passing. Chaz Finster hurries over to his daughter who was murdered by Jafar on Yzma's orders. That's my nieta, it's my niña! Ronnie Anne Santiago's body's brought back by Susie Carmichael and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Sid Chang, Rita Loud, Lynn Loud Sr., the Loud sisters, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago and Rosa) to witness Ronnie Anne Santiago's passing. Rosa hurries over to her granddaughter who was murdered by Ivan Ooze on Necroli's orders. That's my daughter, it's my girl! Amy Rose's body's brought back by Sally Acorn and everybody screams and gasps in shock (including Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty the Armadillo, King Fergus and Queen Francesca) to witness Amy Rose's passing. King Fergus hurries over to his daughter who was murdered by Hades on Maleficient's orders. Category:Sad Scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes Category:Harry Potter Movie Scenes Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Scenes Category:Death Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Scenes Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Movie Spoofs